


Promesas

by missfrankenteen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las promesas no deben romperse. Ni siquiera cuando estás mirando a la muerte directamente a los ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas

Promesas

 

**_As you stare death in the eye  
What do you see? Who do you see?  
What did you say then –fully meaning it–_ **

**_But you won't keep your promise now?  
If death doesn't come_ **

 

Las promesas no deben romperse. Ni siquiera cuando estás mirando a la muerte directamente a los ojos.

 

(Duele.)

 

Hay tantos cortes de espada en su cuerpo que en cualquier momento caerá desmayado, o incluso muerto, ya no sabe a ciencia cierta cuánta sangre ha perdido desde que comenzó con todo esto.

 

(Duele a muerte.)

 

Imágenes de la última vez que vio a Rukia, antes de que atravesara esa puerta en dirección a la Sociedad de Almas, bombardean su mente mientras yace en el suelo, sangre saliendo a borbotones de sus múltiples heridas.

 

(Cada vez le cuesta más respirar.)

 

Debe aguantar,  _tiene que aguantar_. Rukia le está esperando en aquella torre blanca. Le hizo una promesa, se la hizo a sí mismo. La salvaría. Cueste lo que cueste.

 

(Siente su visión desfallecer, junto con él mismo.)

 

Sus piernas ya no le responden y cae al suelo. Zangetsu tiembla entre sus dedos.

 

–Debo aguantar… se lo prometí… a Rukia –piensa Ichigo mientras ve a su oponente alejarse entre las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una parte importante de la ciudad.

 

(Intenta levantarse. Flaquea, tiembla. Duele.)

 

–¡Se lo… prometí! –grita, y entonces se levanta.

 

Ya no duele, ya no tiembla, sólo quiere ganar a todos esos patéticos Dioses de la Muerte y salvar a su amiga, porque se lo prometió.

 

(Y las promesas nunca deben romperse.)

 


End file.
